Chase's Last Shot
by myinspirationxox
Summary: If Chase thinks he can just waltz back into Zoey's life and expect her to drop everything for him, he's got to be kidding right? Or is Zoey going to fall for him? Will they finally get to be together? R&R plz
1. Seriously Chase?

**Chase's Shot**

**Hey. I'm Stephanie.** This is my first Zoey book. If you have time check out my other stories. **Please Read and Review** so i know how i did. :)

Zoey tapped her long fingernails on the keyboard of her laptop. It was hard, trying to come up with a response to Michael's IM's. He said he missed her, yet he hadn't been keeping in touch lately. He had told her he loved her, but as the months passed, she could see his new life in England growing. He had joined a few clubs, made some friends, and she had cringed when reading some of the crude comments girls had left him on his MySpace account.

ZoeyGrrl32: I miss you too

ChaseMe: I wish you were here, England is amazing. I'm starting to think maybe you should have stayed.

"What am I supposed to say to _that_?" Zoey cried out loud.

"Huh?" Quinn asked, lowering her magnifying glass.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just talking to Chase and he's giving me a hard time," Zoey muttered.

"Need help?" Lola asked brightly. She was painting her toenails bright orange, to match her lime green fingernails. Zoey laughed. Lola had a way of turning to most dull and dreary situations into something fun.

"No thanks, don't you have a big math test on Monday that you need to study for?" Zoey asked, fingering the pink key that hung around her tanned neck.

"Yeah. But I asked Mark if he would tutor me tomorrow and he said he would," Lola said, plowing through a new bag of trail mix. Quinn gave Lola a suspicious side-glance, but Lola rolled her eyes and waved her off.

"Don't worry. He's all over ya babe."

"Hey, save some for me," Zoey said, pointing to the snack food.

"Nah."

Zoey was about to respond when she heard a ping. Lola dropped her nail polish brush on a paper towel and ran over to Zoey's side.

**ChaseMe:** Hey Zoey- my spring break is coming up next month. I was thinking I'd come down for a few days to visit, you know? Catch up on the old times.

"The _old _times? He only left three months ago. That's hardly old. And if he's having so much fun up there in England, maybe he should just stay there!" Zoey snapped.

"Zoe, relax," Quinn said.

"Quinn…." Zoey sighed.

**ZoeyGrrl32:** Sounds Good Chase. I got to go though, Quinn needs some help with a project. You know her. Ttyl

Zoey quickly logged off before Chase could say anything else and snapped her computer shut. Zoey could feel Lola and Quinn's eyes burning hole's in the back of her head.

"Let's just not talk about it."


	2. Doctor Lovesing

**Chapter Two: Doctor Lovesing**

(Thanks for the reviews, they really help! Keep Reviewing!)

Zoey combed through her blonde hair, untangling the knots she had gotten from sleeping.

"What's today?" Lola yawned, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"It's Saturday, you can sleep in if you want," Zoey glanced at her pink sports watch which read 8:00 a.m.

"Why are you up so early Zoe? Usually you're the last out the door," Quinn said, her face behind a cheesy looking romance novel.

"Well, when did you start reading those love books?" Zoey asked, carefully applying mascara to her top lashes.

"I don't know," Quinn snapped. "I thought I could pick up a few things. You know, me and Mark haven't even been talking that much lately."

"It's _Mark. _What do you expect?" Lola mumbled, her eyes closed. Quinn shrugged defensively. A loud knock on the door made Zoey drop her mascara in the sink and jump back.

"God, I hate when people knock like that. It scares me," she said nervously. She wiped under her eyes to get rid of the excess make-up before opening the door to her dorm room.

"Good morning ladies," a woman in a tight blue business suit said. She walked into the girl's room and gently shut the door behind her.

"Um, can we help you?" Zoey asked. Lola sighed loudly and sat up, slowly putting her long straight brown hair into a messy ponytail.

"I am Dr. Lovesing, and I'm visiting every girl's dorm room to deliver a special message," the lady said, making herself at home but sitting in Zoey's office chair. Zoey awkwardly glanced at Lola who frowned.

"Do you work here?" Quinn asked, backing away from the lady. Maybe she was a murderer, in disguise. None of the girls had ever seen her before.

"You've probably never heard of me before, because the school likes to keep my position here at PCA on the down low, but I am here to manage male and female interactions throughout the school."

"Like PDA?" Zoey asked.

"There's really someone for that?" Lola muttered.

"Yes, it's really a position. Normal schools don't have a Co-Ed Advisor, but private boarding schools do. You would be surprised at some of the things I do. But enough of that. I wanted to tell you that were having an assembly today at 2:00 to discuss some important issues. We usually start discussing these things with kids your age, but we tell all of the kids we talk to not to tell any of the younger kids. We wouldn't want to start anything unnecessary," Doctor Lovesing straightened her already-wrinkled skirt as she stood up, and stiffly smiled.

"What kind of issues?" Zoey asked in a small voice. This Lovesing lady was a little intimidating, her large brown bun and her thick black-rimmed glasses.

"You'll just have to show up to find out now won't you?" Dr. Lovesing gave Zoey a gentle pat on the shoulder and dismissed herself. "See you at two ladies." As soon as the door closed behind her, Lola started laughing.

"This isn't very funny, Lola. It's just plain weird. And _creepy_. A Co-Ed Advisor? What could she possibly need to talk to us about?" Zoey asked. "If she's going to try to get involved with our relationships, then no thank you. I get enough of that from you guys!" Zoey cried.

"It's going to be fine. Maybe she'll give us a speech or two, and we'll be out. Don't worry about it. Besides, what relationship do you have anyway?" Quinn teased. Chase immediately popped into Zoey's mind, but she quickly shook all thoughts about him out of her mind. Chase wasn't here, and lately he'd been acting more and more like a moron. She was supposed to be into James now, according to PCA's gossip-mill.

"None I guess, but that's not the point."

"What about you and James? Any updates on that? Or have you finally decided to let one of us have a shot at him?" Lola giggled.

"James is great and everything, but I don't feel anything that deep for him. He's cute….but I just don't _feel_ anything for him," Zoey said.

"How could you not feel anything for the hottest boy at our school?" Lola asked, scrunching up her nose.

"I just don't!" Zoey threw up her hands.

"You're the one who kissed him!" Quinn shot.

"That was before. This is now! I just don't know how I feel yet, okay?"

"Whatever," Lola said, flopping back onto her bed and grabbing a magazine. "There's no way I'm getting back to sleep.

"I'm out of here," Zoey said, grabbing her cell phone.

"Where are you going? It's only 8:30!" Lola said.

"I have things to do," Zoey said, checking her lips in a mirror.

"Don't forget to be back before two for our Dr. Lovestruck meeting," Quinn said.

"Hey I like that. Dr. Lovestruck!" Lola said giddily. Zoey smiled and rolled her eyes, shutting the door behind her. There were some things she needed to do before the meeting that she didn't want Quinn and Lola to know about yet.


End file.
